Biblioteca
by Manoela Wood
Summary: De tanto seguir Potter, Malfoy acabou ficando preso em uma biblioteca com a pessoa que mais odeia no mundo. HD. Shortfic.


**N/A: Galera, pega leve, é minha primeira H/D, e faz apenas pouco tempo que eu comecei a visualizar esse casal, graças a minha querida beta, 'agadê' de carteirinha... hahaha... Até a próxima, boa leitura. **

**BIBLIOTECA**

A chama da vela sobre a mesa tremulava, dificultando a leitura de Harry. Estivera bastante concentrado em seu livro, até sua vela chegar àquele ínfimo tamanho. Por algum motivo a biblioteca estava mais escura aquela noite. Madame Pince estava de péssimo humor, parecia estar doente, talvez por isso tivesse diminuído a luminosidade do ambiente, na esperança de que os estudantes deixassem o local mais cedo.

Mas Harry tinha muito que ler e não pretendia sair de lá tão cedo. Levantou-se e foi até a larga mesa da bibliotecária para pedir outra vela, já que não pretendia conjurar uma ali dentro.

- Mas já não está tarde, meu querido? – disse Madame Pince, antes de assoar seu nariz forte e ruidosamente num lenço roxo.

- Não, são apenas sete horas da noite. – respondeu em tom firme.

- Certo – disse ela contrariada, torcendo o nariz avermelhado – Mas guarde os livros que usar antes de sair, sim?

- Pode deixar.

Revirando os olhos, Harry voltou para a mesa com a nova vela, a qual acendeu na tachinha de vela que restava da outra, ainda acesa provavelmente por mágica, e sentou-se novamente.

Por algum motivo estranho, sentiu dificuldade em se concentrar de novo no livro. Estava lendo 'Como sobreviver numa guerra – táticas de ataque Auror', escrito por um amigo de Moody na época da antiga Ordem da Fênix. O mais interessante era que o livro mencionava, em seus exemplos, atos praticados por seus pais. Nem sempre havia o nome explícito dos Potters, mas Harry os reconhecia.

Foi então que sentiu o peso de um olhar sobre ele. Levantou os olhos e encontrou um olhar azul acinzentado. Parecia que Malfoy estivera observando-o. Harry perguntou-se o motivo, mas imediatamente ignorou a doninha e voltou ao seu livro novamente.

Entretanto, não conseguiu mais se concentrar. Sentia que ainda era observado, e aquele olhar pesava, incomodava, o deixava inquieto. Remexeu-se na cadeira pela terceira vez, verificou se a vela ainda estava alta, conferiu a hora no relógio de pulso, ajeitou os óculos no rosto e passou a mão por entre os cabelos.

Mas continuava na mesma página. Recostou-se na cadeira, levantou o olhar e encarou Malfoy, sentado na última mesa do lado oposto da biblioteca, exatamente em frente a ele..

Por um longo tempo, que na verdade não passou de dez segundos, mas cuja sensação foi de ter sido meia hora, ele sustentou o olhar quase desafiador de Malfoy, até que o loiro sorriu sarcasticamente, como quem ri de seu próprio pensamento e desviou os olhos azuis acinzentados para o livro dele.

Harry revirou os olhos e fez o mesmo. Página 397. _"Portanto, é imprescindível o domínio sobre tal arte para que não sejamos pegos de surpresa em situações de risco."_

'Que arte?', pensou Harry. Para voltar à página anterior teria de virar a página esquerda de seu livro e, se Malfoy ainda o observasse, teria certeza de que o deixara desconcertado. Desconcertado? Harry inconscientemente balançou negativamente a cabeça. Não estava _desconcertado_, estava apenas _desconcentrado_. Continuou a leitura dali mesmo. Certamente o autor iria se referir a tal arte novamente no texto.

_xxx_

Draco riu novamente. Já fazia algum tempo que vinha se divertindo em observar o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Mais precisamente uma semana e meia, onze dias. Desde que ouvira um comentário de Pansy sobre Potter após uma partida de Quadribol.

"_Não fique chateado, Draquinho, aquele viadinho só ganhou porque ele passa muito tempo com a vassoura dele, se é que você me entende, não é como você que tem uma vida além do quadribol..."_

"_Viadinho?"_, perguntara Draco, totalmente pego de surpresa.

"_O quê?"_, Pansy rira, _"Vai me dizer que você nunca tinha reparado? Olha bem pra ele, por favor, ele é discreto, mas nem tanto, né?"_

E Draco começou a olhar. Bastante. E ficou impressionado com a capacidade de percepção de Pansy, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota era totalmente cega em relação a ele mesmo. Draco riu com esse pensamento.

E notou que seus risos incomodavam Potter. O garoto-cicatriz o olhava repreensivo. O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Notou o efeito que isso causou no outro, que se remexeu na cadeira novamente. Estava gostando muito de deixar Potter inquieto. Estava se deliciando com o efeito que sua presença e seu olhar causavam.

Não era a primeira vez que Potter percebia que era observado. Mas Draco não se importava, estava se divertindo. Certa vez sentara-se duas carteiras atrás dele numa aula de Poções, para verificar se ele tinha um caso com o seu fiel escudeiro pobretão. Mas não, o ruivo idiota era perceptivelmente de quatro pela sangue-ruim, e nem ao menos conseguia demonstrar isso sem deixá-la furiosa com ele. Era ridículo; os dois viviam brigando como crianças. Patético. Tinham de ser amiguinhos do heróizinho. Mas a questão é que ele percebeu, pela primeira vez, que era observado. E ignorou.

Acontece que _ninguém_ ignora Draco Malfoy. Nem mesmo o menino-que-sobreviveu. A raiva conseqüente disso fez com que Draco "se prendesse" a ele. Simplesmente precisava ser notado, precisava causar impacto, precisava surtir algum efeito. Então a cada momento em que ambos estavam no mesmo recinto, Potter era observado. E Malfoy ignorado.

Até aquela noite na biblioteca. Por algum motivo desconhecido, Potter parecia ter começado a se sentir incomodado com isso, a ponto de não conseguir concentrar-se direito em sua leitura. Óbvio que Draco reparara na lenta, ou nenhuma, movimentação de páginas no livro do outro. Assim como na movimentação constante _dele_, que não parava com a bunda quieta naquela cadeira. Bunda? Harry Potter praticamente nem tinha bunda! Não que Draco reparasse, aliás, nunca reparara antes, nem iria ficar pensando na bunda de Potter naquele momento.

Então foi a vez de Draco remexer-se na cadeira.

_xxx_

Página 397.

"_Portanto, é imprescindível o domínio sobre tal arte para que não sejamos pegos de surpresa em situações de risco."_

'Droga!', pensou Harry, 'Eu já li isso quatro vezes!'.

Respirou fundo. Fechou o livro. Achou melhor encerrar aquela leitura. Talvez pegar outro livro, ou simplesmente ir para a sala comunal distrair-se com o pessoal. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se às estantes. Passou por três delas até chegar na sessão em que ficava o livro que estivera lendo. Como o local dele se situava numa prateleira muito alta, Harry puxou uma escada que estava encostada naquela mesma estante ali perto e subiu. Procurou o lugar certo tendo em vista o nome do autor, guardou o livro e desceu.

- Sessão de "_Como"_, Potter? Lendo _"Como ser um homem de verdade"? _– ouviu a voz arrastada de Malfoy atrás dele.

Virou-se para responder, contudo não chegou a dizer nada, pois o sorriso ostentado por Malfoy demonstrava que a frase tinha outro significado. Provavelmente a doninha, como Ron costumava chamá-lo, queria deixar implícito que sabia de algo. Harry desceu calmamente a escada.

- Não, mas se você quiser eu até posso te ajudar a procurar esse livro. – respondeu finalmente.

_xxx_

Draco não se controlou, pôs o desgraçado contra a estante, segurando fortemente a gola de sua blusa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Potter? Tá me chamando de viadinho? – perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes do outro.

Sua raiva aumentou quando o viu sorrir.

- Ah, então era disso que você estava implicitamente me chamando? – perguntou Potter.

Draco, vendo a ironia da situação, soltou a blusa do idiota a sua frente e se afastou, retomando o controle.

- É, ouvi dizer que seu espetacular feitiço de Patrono é um veado. – disse sorrindo.

Então foi sua vez de ser jogado contra a estante, sentindo alguém segurar sua blusa com força e fúria.

- Cervo. – corrigiu Potter, por entre os dentes cerrados, olhos firmemente encarando – É um cervo.

Aquilo parecia ter um grande significado para o grifinório. Não pensara que algo tão banal fosse deixá-lo tão furioso. Podia sentir a respiração descompassada dele, de tão próximo que estavam.

- Certo. – disse Malfoy – Mas você costuma agarrar garotos por entre as estantes da biblioteca?

O grifinório instantaneamente soltou a blusa de Draco. Ajeitou a própria blusa, deu meia volta e foi embora. Draco permaneceu ali mais um instante, deliciando-se por ter causado algum efeito em Potter. E sim, até que ele tinha alguma bunda.

Tirando este pensamento abominável de sua mente, Draco também saiu.

_xxx_

Ao chegar em sua mesa Harry se deu conta, com muita raiva, que não tinha pegado livro algum pra ler. Pensou em ir embora, mas isso poderia parecer a Malfoy que ele o irritara tanto que não era capaz de sentar-se calmamente e concentrar-se numa leitura. Não que se importasse com o que os outros pensavam dele, até porque ele era Harry Potter e já tinha ouvido de tudo nessa vida e sobrevivera, mas ir embora seria como admitir que perdeu pra Malfoy, e ele não admitia perder nem mesmo uma discussão idiota para Malfoy. Já bastava ter perdido o jogo de quadribol no mês passado. Nada lhe irritava mais do que ver aquele sorriso irônico após uma partida perdida de quadribol. Mesmo a revanche não lhe tirava o aquele sorriso de sua mente.

E naquela semana Malfoy estivera insuportável. Diferente do normal, não ouvira comentários sarcásticos sobre a partida, mas o sorriso irônico lhe acompanhara aonde quer que fosse. Harry sempre ignorava, contudo já estava começando a se sentir incomodado com aquela observação constante.

Naquela noite percebeu quando Malfoy lhe vira no corredor e o seguira até a biblioteca. O sonserino claramente não objetivava ler. Estava lá apenas para observá-lo. Mas o que diabos ele tanto observava, Harry não fazia idéia, e já estava de saco cheio disso. Talvez o objetivo fosse apenas _perturbá-lo._

Ficar ali sem livro algum seria notadamente idiota, então o moreno voltou às estantes à procura de algo para ler. Dirigiu-se desta vez ao outro lado, muitas e muitas estantes depois.

Respirou fundo, tentando livrar a mente de qualquer pensamento sobre aquela criatura odiosa e concentrou-se em ler os títulos dos livros na prateleira a sua frente. Só então percebeu que estava na sessão de culinária. Sentiu-se idiota. Em seguida, sentiu-se puto. Cerrou os pulsos, com vontade de socar a estante. Por que diabos estava tão desconcertado?

Tentou relaxar, jogou a cabeça pra trás, girando o pescoço para relaxar os músculos, olhos fechados. Reabriu lentamente os olhos. Discretamente, foi andando até o final do corredor, olhando distraidamente os livros, sem realmente vê-los. Ao fim desta estante, virou, passando ao corredor seguinte. Ainda se tratava de livros de culinária. Andou até o início e virou novamente, passando ao outro corredor. Sentia-se incrivelmente idiota. Passou outras três estantes e viu-se no penúltimo corredor da biblioteca. Era bom achar algum livro ali, caso contrário precisaria voltar tudo e demonstraria que estava "perdido". Nesse caso, iria logo embora dali, não havia motivos para prolongar sua já frustrada estada na biblioteca.

Reparou que estava na sessão de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Interessou-se e foi ler os títulos dos livros. Parou em um que lhe chamou a atenção. Puxou o grosso livro, e teve de se controlar para não demonstrar o susto que levara ao ver os olhos azuis acinzentados de Malfoy lhe encarando do outro lado da estante.

Pelo sorriso do outro, não fora muito feliz em disfarçar o susto. O que ele estava fazendo? Divertindo-se em atormentá-lo?

_xxx_

Draco não pôde deixar de reparar que o moreno havia voltado à mesa sem livro algum, e foi com muitas risadas que acompanhou toda a trajetória do outro, que mais parecia estar num labirinto do que numa biblioteca.

A primeira vez em que teve certeza sobre Potter foi quando, na semana anterior, em suas observações pós-comentário da Pansy, viu o "menino que sobreviveu" dar uma boa olhada nas partes baixas do batedor do time da grifinória. Fora uma cena surpreendente. É claro que Draco já havia notado como o batedor era bem dotado, só não esperava ver Harry Potter em pleno corredor de Hogwarts dando uma boa conferida nos atributos alheios. É preciso, no mínimo, coragem para fazer isso onde haja uma grande circulação de pessoas. Depois reparou que Potter era cara de pau o suficiente para fazer isso com freqüência. Pansy tinha razão, literalmente, ao dizer que ele era discreto, mas não muito. O loiro sempre se perguntava como raios não tinha reparado nisso antes. O que já tinha reparado antes era que Potter também era bem dotado.

- O que diabos está fazendo, Malfoy? – perguntou um Potter revoltadinho.

- Passeando, assim como você. – respondeu sorridente – Que coincidência, não? Pararmos justamente um de frente para o outro, no final da biblioteca...

- Eu não sou tão idiota quanto você pensa, Malfoy.

- Então é só idiota?

Draco notou Potter cerrar os dentes e os pulsos. Adorava deixá-lo furioso. Era uma sensação deliciosa causar esse efeito nele. Até que o outro relaxou e sorriu, fazendo um alarmado Draco franzir o cenho.

- Que vida _chata_ você deve ter, pra vir atrás de mim numa biblioteca à noite me perturbar pra ter alguma diversão.

Aquilo foi como uma azaração em Draco. Não que fosse totalmente verdade, mas não deixava de sê-la. Ele tinha mais o que fazer, tinha outros meios de se divertir, tinha seus colegas na sala comunal da sonserina, tinha Pansy à sua disposição, tinha outros caras à sua disposição, tinha até dever de casa pra fazer, mas por alguma razão desconhecida preferira seguir Potter atrás de uma diversão. Mas ele estava certo, fora atrás dele, numa _biblioteca_, de _noite_. Ou era muita falta do que fazer, ou obsessão.

Será que estava obcecado por Potter? O seguia dia e noite sempre que tinha uma oportunidade. O observava dia após dia, durante precisamente onze dias. Que _interesse_ tinha nele?

- Minha vida, Potter, não te diz respeito.

- Muito menos a minha te diz respeito, Malfoy, – a resposta fora imediata – será que dá pra você me deixar em paz e parar de me seguir?

Draco instintivamente arregalou os olhos. Será que ele se referia àquela noite, ou a todo o tempo em que fora seguido? A resposta veio numa risada.

- Qual é, Malfoy? Você achou _mesmo_ que eu não sabia que você andava me seguindo, me observando, me analisando? Eu não sei por que diabos você está fazendo isso, só sei que isso tem de parar.

- Ou o quê? Ou você vai correr e contar pra sua mamãe? Ops, você não tem mãe, então vai correndo contar pra mamãe do seu amiguinho pobretão?

Se não houvesse uma estante entre eles Draco certamente teria levado um belo soco. Chegou a dar um passo para trás diante da expressão e da postura de ataque do outro. E foi nessa postura de surpresa que Draco observou Potter devolver o livro ao seu lugar, dar a volta na estante e parar diante dele, de braços cruzados.

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou Potter.

- Meu problema? Você ter nascido, pra começar? Depois, você ter sobrevivido? E depois, ter vindo estudar na mesma escola que eu?

- Se minha companhia não te agrada, o que faz atrás de mim na biblioteca?

- Te "infernizando"? – Draco fez uma pergunta retórica novamente.

Por mais que Potter tivesse razão em seus questionamentos, aos quais Draco não sabia responder, continuava a se divertir em deixar o outro extremamente irritado.

_xxx_

Harry definitivamente não conseguia entender. E achou que tentar era perda de tempo, assim como brigar com o sonserino também o era. Por isso, pela segunda vez naquela noite, virou as costas e foi embora.

Ou tentou.

Antes mesmo que desse seu terceiro passo, as luzes se apagaram e a escuridão total reinou na biblioteca.

- _Lumus máxima._ – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Bruscamente como tinha ido, a iluminação voltou. Os dois se entreolharam confusos, apenas para se certificar de que não havia sido o outro o motivo do apagão. Harry então foi a passos rápidos para fora do corredor e constatou surpreso que a biblioteca se encontrava totalmente vazia.

Andou até sua mesa e notou que havia apenas a cera derretida de sua antiga vela sobre a mesa. Nenhum livro, nem mochila ou qualquer vestígio de que ele ainda estava na biblioteca. Com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados constatou que a mesa da Madame Pince na entrada da biblioteca se encontrava também vazia. Nem ninguém, nem qualquer objeto.

Percebeu que Malfoy já chegava à mesma conclusão brilhante que ele. Ambos se dirigiram até a porta, apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Está trancada. – ouviu o sonserino dizer.

- Óbvio.

- Tente destrancá-la. – ordenou o loiro.

Harry o olhou com desprezo e, em seguida, riu.

- Tente você. Mas fique sabendo que não vai adiantar.

- Como não? – perguntou o outro, em sua maneira presunçosa de falar.

- Digamos que eu já tenha tentado de tudo.

- Tentando entrar escondido na biblioteca, é, Potter? Quem diria, o heróizinho certinho gosta de quebrar regras... bem que o professor Snape já tinha falado...

- É algo que eu aprendi com meu pai. – respondeu Harry sorrindo, lembrando que o próprio Snape havia lhe dito isso certa vez.

- Como? Ele não morreu quando você ainda era um bebê, Potterzinho?

- Morreu. Mas me deixou um bom caderno pra ler... – respondeu Harry, ainda sorrindo.

Harry notou que o outro fechou a cara, parecia não ter gostado do fato de que sua agressão não o atingira. Percebeu que ignorar surtia muito mais efeito do que responder. Podia se lembrar de Hermione lhe dizendo isso. _"Ele só quer chamar atenção"_, ela dizia sempre que Malfoy o irritava, "_ignore e ele ficará puto da vida"_. Riu novamente devido à expressão utilizada pela amiga. Então olhou mais uma vez para o sonserino e constatou exatamente aquilo: ele estava _puto da vida_.

- Você ainda não percebeu? – disse Malfoy – Estamos _presos_ aqui.

Só então a ficha caiu para Harry. Realmente, estavam presos na biblioteca. Madame Pince havia trancado o local, com os dois juntos lá dentro. Não havia feitiço que destrancasse aquela porta, ou janela pela qual pudessem sair. Estavam presos. E se não arranjassem um jeito de sair dali, teriam de passar a noite, pois a biblioteca só reabriria às oito horas do dia seguinte. E ainda eram nove horas da noite.

xxx

Draco respirou fundo. Isso não seria nada bom. Precisaria de uma boa desculpa para responder no dia seguinte quando as pessoas lhe fizessem perguntas sobre a noite que passara fora das masmorras.

Não era possível, deveria haver um jeito de sair dali, precisava tentar achar uma saída. Uma janela, um alçapão, uma passagem secreta. Isso!

- Deve haver uma passagem secreta em algum lugar nessa biblioteca, e você não tem como saber sobre isso.

- Acredite – veio rapidamente a resposta do outro – Se houvesse, eu saberia. Mas você pode tentar ainda assim. Por que não vai tateando as paredes pra ver se acha alguma coisa?

Draco notou diversão no tom do outro. Potter estava sendo presunçoso e zombeteiro com ele. Que ousadia!

- _Você_ tateia as paredes. Eu vou fazer feitiços. – disse então com superioridade.

Potter não respondeu, apenas deu meia volta e, mais adiante, sumiu pelas estantes.

Sim, ele tinha bunda mesmo.

- _Argh!_ – fez Draco, com raiva de si mesmo pelo pensamento.

Passou cerca de uma hora fazendo feitiços reveladores pelos mais diversos locais da biblioteca para não encontrar _nenhuma_ passagem secreta. Chegou até a subir em algumas escadas para verificar o teto.

Nada.

Cansado e frustrado, Draco voltou a sua mesa. Não sentou no banco, mas deitou na própria mesa e ficou a encarar o teto.

Que maldita idéia a de seguir Potter, numa _biblioteca_, à _noite._ Ótimo, agora não só concordava com o cicatriz como repedia suas palavras.

Perdeu a noção do tempo.

Por um longo período, não viu nem ouviu absolutamente nada na biblioteca. Começou a perguntar-se por onde andava Potter. Talvez tivesse desistido e achado um local para dormir. Ótimo, pelo menos estava longe o suficiente dele.

Ou não.

- Dormindo? – ouviu ele perguntar, percebendo que a voz vinha de perto.

Virando o rosto na direção da voz, notou Potter deitado na mesa ao lado, assim como ele, a encarar o teto.

Draco ponderou se era melhor não responder, fingir que estava dormindo e, assim, não ser importunado pela criatura; ou responder e conversar, para que o tempo passasse mais rapidamente.

- Não. – limitou-se a dizer, também sem encará-lo.

- Por que você anda me seguindo? – Potter foi direto, pensou Draco.

- Eu não ando te seguindo.

O outro riu, ainda sem tirar o olhar do teto.

- Certo, é minha imaginação. É minha imaginação também você me devorar com os olhos ultimamente.

Draco imediatamente estava sentado na mesa, quase pulando para 'partir pra briga'. Mas que infâmia. Agora era uma questão de honra.

- O QUÊ? – perguntou furioso – QUE..._ABSURDO_! COMO OUSA DIZER ISSO DE MIM?

- Eu não disse isso de você, disse que era minha imaginação. – respondeu Potter sorrindo, sem deixar de encarar o teto.

Draco voltou a deitar-se.

- Eu não sou desse tipo. Você é que não tem a menor noção, sai devorando qualquer um pelos corredores, na frente de todos.

- Ahhhh – fez Potter – Então era _isso_ que você estava observando. O que foi, Malfoy? Medo de chegar no escuro? Precisa ter certeza antes?

O moreno finalmente o encarou.

Draco engoliu em seco, sem perceber.

- Claro que é preciso ter certeza, mas isso não tem nada a ver com a questão! Obviamente eu não ia chegar em você. Era só... _curiosidade_.

O que raios estava fazendo? Dando explicações ao _Potter?_ A que ponto tinha chegado! Isso era o cúmulo, precisava parar. Estava decidido. Nunca mais seguiria o cicatriz. Definitivamente o tiraria de sua cabeça. Não que ficasse pensando nele. Mas aquela teria sido a última vez que o observara.

De repente o loiro notou Potter já _bem_ próximo a ele. Sentiu seu coração acelerar. O sangue pulsava mais rapidamente em seu corpo e temia que sua respiração afobada lhe denunciasse. O grifinório abaixou-se até a orelha do outro ainda deitado na mesa e sussurrou:

- Já matou a curiosidade ou ainda está curioso em relação a alguma coisa?

xxx

Harry notou o outro tremer medrosamente. Viu os pêlos loiros se arrepiarem. Sabia que ele recuaria logo. Não escondeu o riso.

Malfoy sentou-se bruscamente. Não sabia se para fugir dele, para controlar-se melhor, para se impor, ou se para tudo isso.

- Onde você está com a cabeça hoje, Potter? Só sai insanidade dessa sua boca!

Harry nunca poderia ter esperado por aquilo. Draco Malfoy totalmente caidinho por ele!

Ainda rindo, mais uma vez deu meia volta e distanciou-se do sonserino sem nada dizer. Tinha gostado de deixar o outro _desconcertado_. Sim, o jogo tinha virado, e agora era ele quem estava divertido.

Afastou-se e sumiu por entre as estantes. Sumiu, _do ponto de vista de Malfoy_, pois Harry ainda podia vê-lo. Agora ele observava.

E a reação do loiro fora não só esclarecedora, como perturbadora. Visivelmente Malfoy estava num dilema interno. Sentado na mesa, pés no banco, mãos na cabeça, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. E aqueles cabelos loiros reluzentes despenteados. Talvez só agora tivesse percebido o que o próprio Harry acabara de notar, que Malfoy estava totalmente afim do cara que mais odiava em Hogwarts inteira.

Harry mesmo ainda estava processando aquela descoberta. Não sabia se ficava feliz por ter aquela doninha maldosa em suas mãos ou se sentia pena dele. Bom, pelo menos por aquela noite, resolveu se divertir com a situação.

xxx

- E aí? – Draco assustou-se com Potter novamente em seu ouvido.

- O que você quer, Potter?

- Calma, não precisa ser tão ríspido, afinal, será uma longa noite.

- O que você quer, Potter? – repetiu pausadamente o loiro. Estava furioso. O modo como Potter agia agora lhe irritava. O sorriso que Potter ostentava lhe irritava. Potter em si já lhe irritava. Tudo nele lhe irritava. Sentia vontade de dar um soco no meio daquela cara sorridente.

Estreitou o olhar e os lábios numa demonstração de hostilidade.

- Calma, eu não mordo. – brincou Potter – Será que é por isso que você está irritado?

- Chega. – disse pulando da mesa – Cansei das suas brincadeirinhas.

- E o que você vai fazer? Abrir a porta e sair? – ironizou Potter.

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente, ainda de costas para o outro. Não é que o grifinório sabia fazer ironias?!

- Eu não posso sair, mas posso ficar o mais longe de você possível.

- E é exatamente o que tem feito nos últimos onze dias, não é mesmo?

"_Onze dias"._ Draco freiou instantaneamente. Ele havia contado? Pior, percebia que estava sendo seguido e observado há _onze dias_ e somente _agora_ havia falado? Será que estivera se _divertindo_ com isso _o tempo_ _todo_? Este último pensamento enfureceu o loiro, que se virou bruscamente e em segundos estava segurando violentamente Potter pela blusa.

- Qual o seu problema, Potter? – gritou.

- Qual o _meu_ problema? _Você_ é o obsessivo aqui.

- Eu não sou obsessivo! Só estava curioso! E me divertindo!

- E agora acabou a diversão? Ou essa é a nova diversão? – perguntou o maldito Potter, fazendo Draco largar a blusa dele.

Um forte barulho seco foi ouvido. Apenas um soco dado por Draco na mesa ao lado do moreno.

Naquele momento raiva era todo o sentimento que o preenchia. Era algo tão forte que parecia transpassar os limites de seu próprio corpo. Se 'raiva' fosse um líquido, estaria agora em um estado gasoso exalando pela pele de seu corpo quente.

Seus olhos estavam cerrados para que não pudesse ver o objeto causador de tal sentimento. Mesmo assim, podia senti-lo ao seu lado. Bem próximo a ele. O encarando. O observando. Tentando entendê-lo.

O próprio Draco, entretanto, não tentava entender o motivo daquele acesso de raiva. Apenas sentia. Sentia a vontade de jogar Potter longe. Mas tudo o que fez foi respirar fundo e afastar-se o máximo possível do outro.

Foi quase uma hora depois, quando estava sentado no chão, encostado à parede ao fundo da biblioteca, que Draco percebeu que precisava resolver aquilo. Levantou-se e foi à procura de Potter. Levou um tempo considerável até achá-lo atrás do balcão de atendimento da Madame Pince, sentado no chão, de olhos fechados, recostado no balcão.

- Por que agiu durante todo esse tempo como se nunca tivesse percebido que eu o seguia?

- Malfoy, por que você acha que é o único que pode se divertir?

- Por que eu não te fiz de idiota pra me divertir.

- Nossa, um sonserino com princípios!

- E um grifinório sem escrúpulos.

Potter levantou-se de um pulo e estava prestes a dar um belo soco em Draco. Este se manteve impassível, desafiador, quase que desejando aquele soco, mas desejando mais que ele mesmo desse um soco.

- O que foi? Não consegue me bater? – continuou a desafiar.

Então aconteceu o inesperado. E a dor lhe atingiu com mais intensidade do que o soco, se isso é possível. Draco levou as mãos ao nariz imediatamente, constatando que o líquido quente que saía de suas narinas era realmente sangue.

Mais inesperado para Draco foi ver que Potter lhe estendia um lenço agora. E, mesmo que revirando os olhos, o moreno fez logo um feitiço de cura e deixou o nariz arrebitado dele novinho em folha.

- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? – gritou Draco.

- Por Merlin, você só sabe perguntar isso? Deixa eu te contar uma coisa, Malfoy, nem tudo precisa de uma explicação.

E logo Potter estava contra à parede sendo segurado por Draco pela blusa.

- VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

- Não precisa agradecer pela cura, e pode ficar com o lenço.

- EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO, POTTER!

- E o que você vai fazer? 'Meter a porrada'?

Ambos notaram que Draco puxava a blusa do outro com tanta força que o primeiro botão, que estivera até a pouco fechado, havia pulado longe, o que fez com que o loiro recuasse.

- Do que você tem medo? – perguntou Potter.

- Por que você acha que eu tenho medo de alguma coisa? Vá cuidar da sua vida, Potter, me deixa em paz.

- Foi você quem veio me procurar aqui.

- É, pra te fazer uma pergunta, a qual você não me responde de porra de maneira nenhuma!

Draco, já de costas e se afastando, ouviu o outro perguntar:

- Verdade ou conseqüência?

Parou, incrédulo, e riu. O que diabos Potter estava fazendo? Aquele cara era realmente imprevisível. Draco admirava isso. Gostava de ser surpreendido. O esperado o deixava entediado. Talvez o fato de ter se surpreendido com relação a Potter o deixara tão curioso, cuja conseqüência fora começar a segui-lo e observá-lo e ficar preso com ele numa biblioteca sexta-feira à noite. Respirou fundo.

- Eu escolho 'Verdade', então, Malfoy, faça a pergunta que eu a responderei.

Draco caminhou lentamente de volta e o olhou no fundo daqueles olhos verdes destemidos.

- Por que você deixou que eu o seguisse esse tempo todo, não fazendo nada para impedir?

- Porque eu queria saber o motivo disso, o que eu descobri, _em parte,_ hoje. – Potter fez uma pausa e deu um sorriso com o canto da boca – E também porque eu achei muito interessante ter o cara que mais me odeia em Hogwarts tão interessado em mim que me seguia todo dia, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Verdade ou conseqüência, Malfoy?

Primeiramente Draco pensou que não precisava entrar na brincadeira só porque tinha se beneficiado dela para ouvir a resposta que queria. Mas então pensou que, se desse continuidade, depois voltaria a ser a sua vez de fazer pergunta.

- Verdade.

- Quando a gente sair daqui, você vai parar de me seguir?

- Mas é claro que vou! – veio a resposta com urgência. As palavras saíram de sua boca com tanta ansiedade e velocidade que denunciaram a falta de veracidade delas.

- Malfoy. – disse Potter em um tom repreendedor.

- Cara, eu fiquei sabendo de uma parada, fui conferir se era verdade, agora eu já sei e pronto! Não tenho mais motivo pra te seguir, te observar, analisar, o que seja!

- Sabe mesmo? Conferiu como? – perguntou Potter, primeiro num tom desafiador, depois risonho.

Draco ficou totalmente sem palavras. Bem, ele tinha sugerido isso antes e o 'menino que sobreviveu' não tinha negado! Ele tinha até dado a entender sobre ele próprio e agora o outro jogava essa possibilidade assim? Sua idéia sobre 'imprevisível' ser bom tinha acabado de mudar.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou então, pronto para fazer esta pergunta.

- Conseqüência – respondeu o sorridente miserável.

- O quê? – Draco não pôde segurar a pergunta e a surpresa. A raiva voltando a pulsar em suas veias e a exalar de sua pele. Só havia então uma coisa a se fazer. – Me beije.

xxx

- O quê? – Harry não pôde segurar a pergunta e a surpresa. – Eu não vou te beijar, Malfoy.

- Você começou esse jogo estúpido. Ficou com medo? Quer mudar pra 'verdade'?

- É você quem tem medo de aproximação aqui, não eu. – respondeu, ainda pensando no que fazer. Tinha previsto isto, sabia que Malfoy o desejava, só não esperava que fosse chegar a isto tão rápido.

Certo, o sonserino queria brincar, o grifinório lhe mostraria como.

Harry o pegou pela cintura e o encostou à parede, encarando seus olhos azuis acinzentados. Desviou o olhar para a boca dele. Estava tão próximo que ouvia e sentia a respiração acelerada do outro. Podia sentir a vontade emanada por Malfoy através da boca entreaberta dele, projetada para frente para que a curta distância entre as bocas deixasse de existir. Notou que os olhos azuis acinzentados já haviam se fechado. Harry deixou um sorriso escapar, Malfoy o desejava com todas as suas forças e, naquele momento, nem lutava contra isso.

Então Harry se afastou.

- Verdade. – disse somente.

Viu Malfoy abrir os olhos numa expressão que, de interrogação, transformou-se em pura raiva.

- Por que diabos você fez isso?

- Vou encarar isso como a sua pergunta. – respondeu sorridente, vendo que cada vez mais o outro queria esganá-lo – É meio abstrata, não é mesmo?, mas vou tentar respondê-la da melhor forma possível. Você perguntou se eu queria trocar o 'conseqüência' por 'verdade', então eu troquei.

- Seu grifinório desprezível! – disse Malfoy, mais uma vez agarrando Harry pela blusa furiosamente.

- Ui, não parecia ser essa a sua opinião sobre mim há alguns segundos atrás...

- Sim, você é desprezível. E um sangue-ruim.

Então foi a vez de Harry se enfurecer novamente naquela noite. De repente tinha levado o outro ao chão, pronto para desferir outro soco quando foi jogado para o outro lado do local, passando por cima do balcão, batendo contra a parede e caindo sentado no chão. O sonserino lhe atingira com um feitiço.

E Harry revidara da mesma forma. Ouviu o som de Malfoy atingindo a parede atrás do balcão, onde estavam os dois recentemente, e, após, o chão. Agora estava fora do alcance de sua visão.

Harry se levantou, ajeitou os óculos no rosto e esperou que Malfoy aparecesse. Este não empunhava sua varinha.

- Chega, não podemos passar a noite toda degladiando. – disse o sonserino.

Mas ao terminar a frase já estava no chão, com Harry sobre ele lhe apontando a varinha sobre o pescoço.

- Retire o que disse sobre meus pais.

- Sua mãe não era filha de trouxas, seu idiota? Por acaso eu disse alguma mentira?

- Retire. O. Que. Disse.

- Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou Malfoy, como se fazê-lo fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- Por que eu estou mandando.

- Potter, cai na real. Eu não te obedeço. Você também não me obedece. Nunca faremos isso.

Harry ainda o fitava furiosamente. Mantinha a varinha no pescoço dele e a mão esquerda segurando a blusa para imobilizá-lo. E assim se manteve por alguns longos segundos.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho do sangue que corre em minhas veias. – disse finalmente, soltando o outro e sentando-se ao lado.

Notou um riso sarcástico em Malfoy, ainda deitado no chão.

- Eu sabia que você não ia fazer nada. – disse o sonserino, com todo o seu ar de prepotência.

xxx

E Draco levou um belo susto quando Potter voltou bruscamente a ficar sobre ele. Sentiu mais uma vez aquele olhar de fúria. Nem se importava com a varinha em seu pescoço. Potter era sempre tão intenso. Nem notou que o outro baixara a varinha. Notou apenas que o ar de fúria se dissipou, mas a intensidade continuava lá. Potter ofegava, talvez pela sucessão de movimentos bruscos. E o movimento seguinte foi igualmente rápido. Os olhos de Draco ainda se mantinham abertos quando sentiu a língua do outro dentro de sua boca. Potter segurava sua nuca com força e o beijava como se tivesse uma vontade acumulada dentro de si.

Draco o segurou pela cintura o os fez rolar, de modo que agora ele estava por cima. Abriu a blusa de Potter com voracidade, fazendo todos os botões restantes voarem como aquele primeiro voou. Tentando não pensar em nada, apensar sentindo e agindo, Draco beijou cada centímetro do grifinório, da boca, do pescoço, do peito, do abdômen, do umbigo, até chegar à calça.

Quando então parou. Sentou-se. Mão à testa, dedos por entre os cabelos.

- Do que você tem medo, Malfoy?

- Eu não tenho medo de nada! Eu simplesmente te odeio! Não posso...

- Não pode me desejar? – Draco nem o encarava, apenas ouvia – Pois adivinha só? Você deseja. E o pior? É correspondido. Agora pára de palhaçada e vem aqui.

Draco foi brutalmente puxado à posição de antes, não tendo nem opção de resistir aos beijos de Potter. Muito menos teve forças. Ou mesmo vontade. Então se entregou.

xxxx

A luz solar lhe batia ao rosto como uma brisa quente de verão britânico. Draco abriu os olhos de maneira sonolenta para achar-se nos braços do cara que mais odiava em Hogwarts. Havia dormido em seu peito nu. Ambos os corpos desnudos ao chão.

- Bom dia – disse um sorridente Potter.

As memórias sobre a noite anterior atingiram Draco como tapas sucessivos.

- Bom dia. – respondeu inseguro.

- Vamos, precisamos nos vestir e sair daqui antes que alguém nos veja.

- Claro. – concordou o loiro, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi olhar o grifinório se vestir. E admirar.

Potter sorriu.

- Anda Malfoy, já é de manhã.

Mecanicamente, Draco se vestiu. Potter foi andando em direção aos fundos da biblioteca, indicando que o seguisse. Ao chegar na última estante, puxou sua varinha e moveu a estante para trás. No chão se fez notar um quadrado. Potter puxou o alçapão e uma escada surgiu diante dos olhos incrédulos do sonserino. O outro entrou e ele o seguiu, fechando o alçapão atrás de si. Desceu as escadas, tentando alcançar o outro até chegaram em um longo corredor, cuja única iluminação era propiciada pelas duas varinhas, e parou.

- Então você sabia daquela saída o tempo todo? – perguntou furioso.

Potter parou e virou-se. Sorriu. Voltou aquele trecho do corredor e parou diante de Draco.

- Sim, sabia.

Disse somente. E o beijou.


End file.
